<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>体液疗法 by owllwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044380">体液疗法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo'>owllwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>体液疗法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纽特有时候能感觉到病毒在自己身体里跑来跑去.</p><p>他清楚地知道自己是个普通人对照组，也冷静地接受了现在被感染的事实，但他没法开口——他没法把这件事告诉托马斯。</p><p>他喜欢托马斯。</p><p>他可以想象到如果托马斯知道自己被感染了会有什么样的反应，像小鹿一样纯洁又无辜的大眼睛里会充满不可置信，甚至会流下眼泪来。他不想让他哭，托马斯年纪比自己小，进迷宫的时间也比自己短，在逃出迷宫后他已经经历了太多本不该由他经历的事情，他不想再让他难受了。</p><p>随着长时间的奔波劳累，他没怎么好好休息过，他感觉自己的大脑不受自己控制，情绪激动而不自知，看到周围人震惊的表情才意识到。在抓着托马斯的衣服把他按在墙上对他吼出别对我说谎的时候，他清楚地感受到病毒几乎要让自己藏得最深的秘密暴露出来了——不管是感染还是自己对托马斯的感情。</p><p>他坐在天台上，腿在高空中晃来晃去，听见托马斯过来的脚步声，他深呼吸了一口气。</p><p>“我被感染了。我不知道自己还能活多久。”</p><p>“……我应该能帮得上忙。”纽特笑了一声，“我知道你的血有用，但是我们现在没法提取血清。”“之前医生有跟我说过，其实我的体液也可以。”</p><p>“体液？”纽特疑惑地转过头来，托马斯舔了舔嘴唇，“包括唾液什么的，但是可能用量要稍微大一点。”“那你难道要拿杯子装一杯的唾液给我喝吗？”纽特想了一下那个画面，“那你可能下巴都要脱臼了。”</p><p>“亲吻就可以。”</p><p>纽特感觉自己的头轰地一声炸开了，“你在说什么？”</p><p>“我是说，通过亲吻的唾液交换就可以有一定治疗效果，你现在还不是很严重，不过可能亲吻的时间要久一点。”</p><p>冲击性消息让纽特突然心跳加速，他眼前一阵眩晕，人差点就要从天台上摔下去。托马斯眼疾手快抓住了他的手把他拉了回来，他手上黑色的血管面积好像扩大了，托马斯看着仿佛爬虫般扩散的黑色，咽了咽口水，把纽特的头扳过来对准嘴唇亲了下去。</p><p>托马斯在吻我。</p><p>纽特睁大了眼睛，那双焦糖色的眼睛现在半阖着在他面前不到五公分的地方，嘴唇紧密地贴在纽特的嘴唇上，纽特甚至都能感受到翘起的死皮。托马斯的舌头轻轻舔了舔他的唇缝，像是敲门一样，主人乖乖打开了城门，外来的客人含住他半张的嘴唇，舌头偶尔绕进去舔一舔牙床。</p><p>一方面纽特感受到体内原本肆虐的病毒的冷静，另一方面又因为当下的情况而大脑完全当机，面部的血液循环丝毫没有减慢。托马斯慢慢拉开距离，扶住纽特的肩膀，“你还好吗？”纽特怔怔地看着托马斯的眼睛，“还……还好。”他伸手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，还是湿的，“以后如果还需要帮助的话……过来找我就好了。”“……好。”</p><p>下了天台纽特还是有点精神恍惚，虽然自己的病症在某种程度上确实有所好转，但这种治疗方式是他万万没有想到的。<br/>接下来的几天纽特在身体没有异常状况的同时尽量避开和托马斯的接触——那个吻让他更陷入了对托马斯的情绪里，而这种时候不该提起这种感情。</p><p>这天纽特正在和盖里讨论怎么去绑架特蕾莎的具体事宜，托马斯从门口走来，纽特听到声音抬头来不及避开视线。托马斯看起来脸色很不好，他看着纽特和盖里站着讨论的距离，用力踏着步走过来，一把拽住纽特往房间里带。</p><p>“怎么了——”纽特话还没问完托马斯已经压了上来，用两只手把他按在门板上，用力亲吻他的嘴唇。纽特被吻地喘不过气来，在亲吻的间隙试图转过头去说话，托马斯却追着他的嘴唇不让他有说话的机会，直到唇瓣被吻地又红又肿才放过他，头抵着纽特的额头，两人鼻尖相碰。“你到底知不知道自己的情况有多严重？”“我已经好几天没有发作了。”托马斯冷哼一声，把纽特打横抱起仍在旁边的床上，一只手制住他一只手脱下他的裤子，“托马斯快停下！”纽特扭动着身体试图逃离束缚，托马斯抬起头来。</p><p>“你是不是不喜欢我？”那双纽特认为小鹿般的眼睛里盛满了泪水，好像睫毛轻轻扇一下就能掉下来。纽特一下子慌了神，“你今天怎么了？”托马斯不理会这个问句，低下头扯下纽特的内裤，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的阴茎，舌头便舔了上去。纽特几乎是在瞬间就软了腰，自从他到迷宫有记忆开始他就没处理过自己这方面的生理需求，长期的劳累奔波让他更经不起刺激。他压抑着自己的喘息，咬着嘴唇尽力不让呻吟泻出来，托马斯见状，松开束缚他的手，抬起头部直接用嘴含住，同时手指抚过柱身，玩弄这两边的囊袋，“不、不行……太脏了……”纽特断断续续地请求着，托马斯没抬头，只是抬眼看了一下纽特，睫毛上还沾着泪珠。</p><p>没两下纽特就射了，托马斯把射在嘴里的精液吐在手上，伸去扩张后穴，把一条腿向前压去，嘴唇从大腿内侧一直凑到纽特的胸口，把宽大的衣服顶上去，粗糙的舌苔摩擦乳头的时候纽特刚从高潮后的失神期恢复，“托米、托米……”他有些神志不清地喊着，托马斯增加了后穴里手指的数量，然后又从胸口一路吻到头顶，“我在，我在。”像是祈福一样在纽特金黄的发旋处印下一个吻。</p><p>纽特抬起手来抓住托马斯后脑勺乱乱的头发，稍微长得有些长了，纽特抬起头来，去亲吻托马斯长了胡茬的下巴，另一只手顺着衣服摸进去，放在他的腰上。“我没有、不喜欢你，我喜欢你，我爱你托马斯。”纽特一边被手指顶得气喘吁吁一边把托马斯拉下来，盯着他的眼睛说，托马斯的动作突然停止了，纽特凑上去亲了亲他的嘴唇，他的眼睛里突然又凝聚起了泪水，“我还以为你讨厌我才不来找我治疗。”他哽咽着。“我只是怕你担心。”纽特抬头吻去他的眼泪，“如果你现在再不进来我就真的会讨厌你了。”</p><p>当托马斯进入纽特的那一瞬间，纽特感觉体内所有的躁动都停止了，后穴中填充的柱状物是唯一的躁动源，“我……我要开始动了。”到现在托马斯看起来才像个刚接触性事的毛头小子。他把纽特的两条长腿向前折去，多亏于纽特的柔韧性，膝盖几乎完全贴近胸口，让托马斯在一个便于抽插的角度。年轻人的体力让托马斯即使在经过白天的奔波之后现在也可以大力地将自己的性器插入抽出，纽特感觉自己仿佛被贯穿了，被托马斯牢牢地钉在床上——但他现在一点也不想离开托马斯了。“快、快一点……我要到了……”纽特喘息着，同时收缩着后穴，他感觉托马斯也快到了。托马斯加快了速度，精液射在内壁上，纽特被刺激地也射了出来，白浊的液体射在自己的胸口处，后穴也有精液在不断流出来，然而一向爱干净的他此时并不想去清理，托马斯抽出了自己的性器，躺在纽特旁边，侧身抱住他。</p><p>“对这次的治疗还满意吗？”</p><p>“我觉得还得再来几个疗程。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>